Always the Quiet Ones
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of various drabbles involving Spike and Tara.
1. Quiet Ones

Title: **Quiet Ones**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Tara (sort of)  
Notes: Written for **tinpanalley**. :)  
Summary: A brief moment during _Older and Far Away_.

Sitting down on the basement steps, Spike lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. He leaned his head back on the wall and sighed, grateful he had been able to slip away from the party upstairs that seemed to be going on forever.

All the humans were just making him bored and hungry. Except for one... no, make that two. The blond witch surprised him tonight. Teasing him, and all. _Cramp? What had he been thinking?_ She'd actually put the Big Bad at a loss for words. It was always the quiet ones... William himself was the perfect example.


	2. Quiet Ones Together

Title: **Quiet Ones Together**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Tara (sort of)  
Notes: Written for **tinpanalley**. Sequel to "Quiet Ones". :)  
Summary: A brief moment during _Older and Far Away_.

Tara entered the basement and shut the door behind her quietly. She nearly stumbled on the stairs as a bright red glow appeared in her line of sight.

Cigarette. _Spike._

He flicked his lighter open for a moment, and the flame allowed her to easily descend the steps. She sat down beside him, wondering if he would mind.

Unthinkingly she reached her hand out blindly to touch his face. He winced as her fingers brushed against his bruised eye.

"What did this?" Tara asked softly.

"Same thing that always does, pet." He murmured. "Love hurts."

She said nothing, but simply held his hand in the darkness.


	3. Cat and Fluff

Title: **Cat and Fluff**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Spike/Tara  
Notes: Written for **15minuteficlets**, Picture # 17. Just a drabble, though.  
Summary: Spike, Tara, and a cat in a fluffy world.

The cat on the sofa stared at Spike.

Spike stared back. In game face.

When Tara got back inside, she saw the duo involved in a staring contest, and let out a giggle. The sound distracted Spike, who swiveled to face her and frowned. She had just made him lose to a cat!

But the sound of Tara's laughter warmed him, and thoughts about the cat were shoved aside. His golden eyes flashed with a new purpose, and he stood. Stalking over to where Tara stood, he looped an arm around her to pull her body flush with his. Then he kissed her.


	4. Kitten

Title: **Kitten**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Tara  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **maddeinin** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: BtVS S6 AU. Tara receives an unexpected gift.

As Tara decorated her tiny dorm room, she wistfully recalled when Miss Kitty Fantastico used to roll around on the floor, playing with the tinsel and lights. She never did know what happened to the poor thing.

She heard a knock, and called out to whoever it was to give her a moment. After straightening her clothes a bit, she opened the door.

There was no one there. A soft mewl caught her attention then, and she looked down to see a snow-white kitten in a cardboard box. Tara peered into the cat's bright blue eyes, and immediately knew.

"Thanks, Spike," she murmured.


	5. Unexpected Thanks

Title: **Unexpected Thanks**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Spike & Tara  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for livejournal community **openonsunday**'s challenge: Unexpected.  
Summary: Post - Family. Spike has an unexpected visitor.

Poetry book in one hand, and a mug of blood in the other, Spike had just settled himself comfortably in his chair when there came a knock on the crypt door.

He frowned, putting down both drink and book. He didn't know anyone who actually _knocked_.

He opened the door, and was surprised by his visitor's identity.

"Glinda? What do you want?"

The blond witch started slightly. "I--I just wanted to thank you. For what you did today."

Spike was incredulous. "I popped you on the nose!"

"To prove I wasn't a demon."

"'S not like I was helping you," he said.

Tara smiled knowingly. "I'm still grateful."


End file.
